valisfandomcom-20200213-history
Glames
Glames (ぐらめす, Guramesu)''' '''is a character from the Valis series and the main antagonist of Valis III. Biography The only thing known about Glames's past is that he somehow obtained the Leethus sword at one point. He was the ruler of the dark world and the holder of the Leethus sword. He was a powerful king until he realized that the dark world was condemned to fall in the void and disappear. Despite this, Glames was confident about his power and decided to fight destiny itself. He tried a forced occupation of the Dream world and the Human world. The Valis warrior Yuuko Asou soon realized Glames's goals thanks to a young girl of the dark world named Cham and then went to stop the king's plans. With the help of Cham and Valna, Yuuko had to pass through many obstacles and traps Glames set for them. Glames tried many plots, from kidnapping Valna to even reviving one of the strongest enemies that Yuuko fought before, Rogles. Glames was nearly successful in his plans but Yuuko finally reached him and both had to fight to death. Glames was defeated and fatally wounded, but before dying he gave Yuuko the Leethus sword and the task of helping the Dark world people to survive and escape from the void. He finally disintegrated seconds later. Personality Glames is a prideful and selfconfident king, mostly because of his ability to manipulate the Leethus sword. He is so prideful that he wants always to make his own destiny instead of following the one the gods says. He takes his decitions seriously and even if he is wrong or has the risk of dying, if he fails, he won't regret nothing. He is also very confident of his own servants, mostly his main generals and Leigh. Abilities Glames's most outstanding ability is that of using the Leethus sword perfectly. As his default attack, he can launch a great power wave with such sword. With this also counts that he can also use the three main elements (ice, fire and thunder) for his powerful spells, similar in turn to Yuuko's ones. His fire spell consists on throwing flame daggers, the ice one consists on a larger version of the Leethus's power wave, and the thunder one consists on a harmful flash. When in his second form, he can also levitate and make explosions of energy balls. Glames can also use his Leethus sword's reactions to notice many events such as the Valis sword reaching Its maximum power. Appearances Glames appears in the main series as the main antagonist of Valis III. He tries to take both the human world and the Dream world when his own Dark world was going to be devoured by the void but Yuuko stops him and finds another solution to such trouble. Glames also appears in Valis X. Gallery Glamesarmy2.JPG|Glames's SD artwork along with Zalude, Asura and Leigh from Valis III 1058776016-00.jpg|Glames along with Yuuko, Valna and Nizetti from the Valis III's Genesis cover 1651954-valis3manualback.jpg|Glames along with Zalude, Asura and Rogles from the PCECD/TGCD manual of Valis III 33625-valis-iii-genesis-screenshot.gif|Glames along with Leigh from the Mega Drive/Genesis version of Valis III GlamesGEN1.jpg|Glames's first form fighting Yuuko from the Mega Drive/Genesis version of Valis III GlamesGEN2.jpg|Glames's second form fighting Yuuko from the Mega Drive/Genesis version of Valis III vali31.png|Glames as seen on the PCECD/TGCD version of Valis III GlamesPCE0.JPG|Glames from the PCECD/TGCD version of Valis III GlamesPCE1.JPG|Glames's first form fighting Yuuko from the PCECD/TGCD version of Valis III GlamesPCE2.JPG|Glames's second form fighting Yuuko from the PCECD/TGCD version of Valis III 407144-valis-x-mezameyo-valis-no-senshitachi-windows-screenshot-the.jpg|Glames as seen on Valis X Glamesartwork1.jpg|Glames as seen in The Valis world artbook ch_08.jpg|Glames Valis X artwork Trivia *Glames is, along with Rogles, one of the two main antagonist to die without regreting about his actions. *Glames is the only main antagonist who doesn't have any known relative. *Glames is the only main antagonist to not have major changes on his phisical appearance when turning on his second form. *Glames is also the only main antagonist to not have a particular "final boss" theme when fighting against him on his second form, the normal boss music is still played instead. *Glames is the first antagonist to be successful in resurrecting someone (Rogles). *It's unknown how Glames obtained the Leethus sword. *Glames is the first main antagonist to reach the human world and be fought on space, he is followed by Galgear. *Glames is potrayed with a morning star in the Genesis cover of Valis III, although he doesn't use or have one in the game. *Glames's name was changed to Ramses in the TGCD version of Valis III. Category:Characters Category:Glames's army